


Funny faces

by Rainfalls



Series: From head to toe [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Owl! Evan, Raccoon! Jonathan, They are still hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Evan figures out what he likes most about Jonathan. Also I have no clue how to title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny faces

Jonathan enjoyed taking care of Evan. From doing little things like making the bed, turning on the computer to taking him on a date. Evan loved Jonathan to bits but he wonders what he loves most about him. Especially since Jonathan took every chance to groom his feathers. He was sitting on the couch, leaning on Jonathan as he was combing through Evan's feathers. They had finished their recordings and decided to watch some movies on the couch. 

'Why do you like my feathers so much Jonathan?' Evan decided to ask.

'I dunno. It's just that last time I used to admire you so much that your wings reminds me that you are here with me.'

Evan hummed. He felt kind of bad that he didn't have something he really loves about Jonathan. He couldn't really concentrate on the movie as he thought about it. He loved Jonathan and everything he did, especially when he grooms him, it felt nice. What does he like most about Jonathan? Evan liked Jonathan's ears, they twitched whenever he hears something nearby, but he didn't love it. Evan liked the tail which always seems to touch him as often as it could or curl around his hand, however, it was just sweet. Speaking of which, he liked Jonathan's hands that were long and firm, yet he couldn't obsess over it. Evan pouted.

'Stupid Jonathan.'

Jonathan who was right next to him, barked out a laugh. It never failed to make Evan smile, that was normal, so he quickly changed his face back to a frown. He shouldn't be smiling at him, he was upset with him. Stupid Jonathan being so nice to him and complimenting him so much. In truth it didn't make sense that he was upset about a caring boyfriend and should be happy about it. But Evan didn't care, he wanted to be a good boyfriend too.

'What did I do?' Jonathan asked as he tried to tickle Evan.

'Nooo, stop. I'm mad at you.' Evan tried to swat Jonathan's hands away.

'Why?'

'You're too perfect.' Evan blushed when he realized what he said.

'That was so gay. If anything you are more perfect with all your muscles, not my skinny ass.' He went forward to put his arms around Evan's waist.

'You're being more gay than me!'

'I'm gay for you.' Jonathan gave an exaggerated wink, causing both of them to bust out laughing.

'Shut up!'

-

Evan was playing gmod with the guys when he found out what he loves the most about Jonathan. He should have expected to find that out while gaming as that's where he meet Jonathan in the first place. It wasn't his laugh, which was admittedly was oddly nice in a crazy kind of way. 

They were playing prop hunt in their room. Since they lived together now they had a PC room with their computers back to back so that they won't be called out on cheating. The guys liked to poke fun at their relationship but since they were very good at games they would often say that the couple were fraternizing together, although it was really the truth. Jonathan was weirdly good at games and Evan has the Gaming Gods with him, joining forces causes all kinds of chaos. This round Evan was on the hunter team so during the short period of time he had to wait until he could search for the props he looked up to Jonathan.

Jonathan was making funny faces as he seemed to be trying to do something with the other props, considering the weird sounds the rest were making. He had his tongue poking out a little bit. It was so cute. He usually was either confident or crazy when playing video games, this side of him. Evan started to notice that whenever he makes those faces he would be concentrating on doing something.

'You look really cute when you make that face.' Evan accidentally said aloud. Jonathan looked up to Evan with a glint of mischief in his eye.

'Ugh, you guys are too lovey dovey. Makes me want to vomit.' Brain groaned. Oops, Evan forgot that they were playing with his friends.

'Aww, their adorable together.' Nogla commented.

'A great time to be a H20vanoss shipper!' Lui chimed in with his squeaker voice.

'Vanoss is always hot for my bod. Right senpai?' Jonathan made his character hop around.

Yeah, senpai always notices you.' Evan said as he shot out a grenade at Jonathan's hiding spot. That made everyone laugh as Jonathan died. It was the last game, so everyone said goodbye to one another.

' So you like my face eh?' Jonathan wiggled his eyebrows as he walked "seductively" over.

' Of course.' Evan giggled as he leaned over to kiss Jonathan,

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote it! I was sick for a while so this took me longer than I thought for a really short fic, didn't really have anything about him as a raccoon though. :P


End file.
